Series of Embarrassing Events
by deathNspikes
Summary: Stories revolving around our favorite Hetalians and omorashi First up: Kuma


Can you even make an omorashi for non-human characters? I couldn't find anything about that so I'm guessing yes. If not then I guess it's just gonna be kinda kinky

Thanks for all the consistent views on my previous omorashi, it led me to make more. Enjoy!

* * *

Canada had been abruptly awoken by his blaring alarm clock. "Damn" he muttered. He had set it for 6:30, yet here it was going off at 8:30. He quickly ran downstairs and pulled some food out for Kuma, then ran upstairs to get dressed and ready. He was down again within minutes.

"Kuma!" He yelled. "Ready?" Kuma was standing by the backdoor and looking out. "Out" he said to Canada and pawed at the door. "Yes, we're going out Kuma" Canada confirmed and grabbed his bear.

With Kuma in hand Canada burst into the meeting room, missing the clock by seconds. "Phew" he sighed and took a seat by Russia. Russia smiled at him. He cautiously smiled back.

Suddenly he felt Kuma pulling on his pants. "Out" he said again.

"No, its meeting time" Canada replied, being oblivious to Kuma's need and put him on his lap.

The meeting began within minutes and chatter was in the air. Kuma couldn't sit still much longer. He rearranged himself on Canada's lap to make his situation more bearable. Canada felt Kuma shifting and petted him to calm him down. Kuma frowned. His owner could be so oblivious to his needs sometimes.

'Well, this position isn't so bad' thought Kuma, and Canada's petting distracted him from the fact that he really needed to pee. Kuma knew it was his fault he needed to go so badly. Yesterday he had gotten bored while watching a movie with Canada and America and decided to go drink tons of water. Soon his tummy was full and he felt a little sick so he went to lie down on Canada's lap and have him rub his tummy. That led to him falling asleep and apparently not waking up until morning. Usually Canada let him outside first thing in the morning so he could relieve himself, but he sometimes forgot on days like these. Normally he didn't have a problem waiting, he knew Canada would let him outside once they hit break time in a few hours and he'd be fine. He wasn't sure about today though.

Suddenly Canada reached out for a pen and shifted his legs. Kuma felt the liquid inside him slosh around and panicked. It threatened to leak out right now! Kuma tightened his muscles and clenched his teeth together. He couldn't pee right now, not while sitting on Canada's lap! That would be super embarrassing for the both of them.

Canada looked down at Kuma and noticed his discomfort. "You ok Kum-kums?"

"No" he said while fidgeting. "Out"

"Soon, ok"

Suddenly Kuma felt a slight change in pressure inside him and some relief wash over. Oh no, he had accidently peed a little on Canada! It had soaked into Canada's long coat, but he didn't seem to notice it. Kuma jumped off in case he peed some more. He curled up under the table by Canada's chairs leg. Then he felt another familiar feeling and another burst of urine escape from him, forming a small puddle. He panicked. He needed to get out right now!

Suddenly he noticed Russia. Maybe he could help. Kuma approached the large smiling nation. He tugged on his leg. "Out" Kuma said to Russia. Russia looked confused. Then he noticed the small puddle by him. "Ohh" said Russia understanding.

Russia turned to Canada.

"Excuse me Canada, but I think you need to take your little bear outside right now"

Canada glanced down and saw the puddle.

"Oh!" Canada gasped, embarrassed. "Kuma, I'm so sorry" he said as he bent down to pick him up. As he was reaching down another stream of pee escaped from underneath the seated little bear and caused for yet another puddle to form. Canada needed to act fast.

Kuma quickly ran for the door and Canada followed. He was about to open the door when Germany shouted "Hey, Canada, where are you going?"

"Sorry Germany, but please excuse me, I'll be right back"

"Canada-" Germany started again.

Suddenly Germany stopped talking when he noticed Kuma sitting down and a huge puddle quickly forming beneath him. Kuma sat frozen and put his head down in embarrassment.

"Oh maple!" cried Canada. "I'm so sorry everybody. Kuma was trying to tell me he had to go out the whole morning but I failed to notice. Please don't blame him"

"This is exactly why pets shouldn't be allowed at meetings. They will create messes" Germany started lecturing.

"Oh, shut up West" said Prussia. "It's not like Canada's bear has ever done anything like this. An accident can happen to anyone, animal or person"

"Still, this is why Canada's bear should be put outside for the rest of the meeting. And maybe he can come back next time. We can discuss that too today"

"West, I didn't threaten to kick you out and leave there you when you used to have accidents as a child. And you didn't kick out your dogs for that ever either"

Germany turned bright red and swore under his breath and sat down. Prussia leapt over to Canada. "Come Canada, I'll take Kuma outside while you go clean your coat up" he offered.

"Thanks so much Prussia" Canada said, grateful for somebody standing up for Kuma and him and now offering to help. He quickly followed Prussia and Kuma out of the room.

* * *

Hope you liked it guys! Next up I plan on doing Romano

If you want to see anyone in particular please tell me so I can torture them next! I am willing to do literally anything with these so if you want a situation, say it!


End file.
